


Grandes douceurs et infortunes de la vie

by fangathog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Gabriel is from France, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangathog/pseuds/fangathog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak and Sam Winchester seem to only have one thing in common: They're both too smart for their age. Even though Gabriel barely speaks English, and Sam is unable to understand French, they both find a way to communicate and they meet in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandes douceurs et infortunes de la vie

The cello filled the room with music and Gabriel leaned into it, his eyes closed. The freshman was utterly oblivious to the world around him as the piece he had been working on for weeks tumbled from the instrument.

It was all very poetic, classy even, but the trickster couldn’t keep up the eirs for long. The tune slowly melted into his favorite Katy Perry song he had perfected from memory, and Gabe smiled widely, eyes still shut. Unfortunately, not long after this had happened, someone entered the room. He didn’t break his concentration, but the teen did peek at the intruder before he continued his diligent practicing. Gabriel didn’t really register the other teen until he tried to talk to him.

"Uh, hi. Sorry to bother you, I'm Sam Winchester."

The French boy looked up and his playing stopped with a loud whine of his G-string. He stared at the other boy for a while and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your roommate. I'm from Lawrence, Kansas. Sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to say hi." His voice held a hint of shakiness in the friendly greeting, as he swiped brown bangs from his eyes.

Gabriel seemed unimpressed and simply went back to playing. He barely understood a word the guy had said, and had only caught his name. Sam Winchester. Interesting.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Sam walked over to the unoccupied bed (that he supposed he now had to claim as his own) in hopes of unpacking his things. The blond he was rooming with hadn't uttered a syllable, but he didn't take it too personally. He was probably just nervous or needed complete focus on his piece.

Grabbing a handful of pristinely folded plaid shirts, he silently wondered what everything would be like here. After all, he was at college! Not only that, but with an extremely prestigious program that let him and other gifted students from around the world board together. His older brother Dean had been so proud when he told him, even if he had teased him for being a nerd. Sam knew he was just going to miss his "geeky little bro."

He glanced over his shoulder at his roommate, who was still hard at work. He turned back, smiling at his focus. At least he wouldn't have a disruptive roommate to bug him while he tried to study, judging by the way he acted day one. Maybe it would get boring from time to time this way, but he knew he'd have plenty of books to keep him busy.

His roommate’s playing stopped and the blond boy started putting his cello away, his back to Sam. He watched from the corner of his eye as the aspiring musician opened up his own suitcase. Perhaps it was a bit weird, but he couldn't help his curiosity. Sam furrowed his eyebrows, a signature crease forming that his brother always pointed out. Was that...a skirt in there? And short shorts? He watched as the rest of the clothes were relatively casual and masculine, confused. He wasn't a crossdresser (not as if Sam would have minded that), but he was confused as to why he would wear, or even own a skirt.  
__________________________________________________________________________

The blond sighed deeply as he placed his clothes into the dresser next to his bed. So the boy was his roommate, interesting...well, at least he didn’t seem like a weirdo.

Gabriel took out his thigh high socks from the mesh pocket of his suitcase and compared them to his legs with mild interest. Should he wear them tonight? No. He’d wear them tomorrow with his blue skirt. He nodded slightly to himself and finished placing his socks, underwear, and non conventional underwear into the top drawer. He noticed the boy spying on him and smirked internally. Oh, so the guy was an eavesdropper huh? Well, he could have fun with this.

His zipper protested loudly as Gabe pried the front pocket open, a large stack of hard gay bondage porn magazines came out and he carefully placed them on their shared coffee table in front of Sam.

He gave the tall teen a wide smile and dumped a box of condoms into the large candy dish for easy access. Well, no one could ever say he wasn’t prepared.  
Gabriel could tell the guy was shocked, but couldn’t understand his loud outbursts, the teen probably didn’t know Gabe was from France, so he decided take his prank up a notch.

“I am deaf.” He signed easily.  
__________________________________________________________________________

His eyes half on the porn and condoms, half on the evidently much shorter roommate, Sam quickly wiped away any notions of having quiet or boring away. What sort of guy just laid out his gay porn in the open like that? Although he did find it interesting that the directors had roomed two gay guys together…

Pushing the thought out of his mind, Sam noticed the blond moving his hands slowly and smoothly. He recognized the movements, realizing his gay bondage loving roommate was also, apparently, deaf. Sam tried his best to remember any signs to reply, but he could only finger spell.

"I'm so sorry." He slowly spelled out, speaking softly to himself just to not feel so strange about it.

The deaf boy blinked at him and smiled easily, then patted Sam’s arm in comfort, as if he understood Sam was floundering.

But deaf or not, he needed this stuff out of plain sight. With some very awkward and creative gestures, Sam attempted to notify the boy he wanted the items gone. God, I feel like a moron...He thought to himself miserably as he continued to communicate with him, the confused expression he wore was clear that Sam did not make an ounce of sense.

His roommate blinked, then tried his best to speak to Sam.

“I no speak English.” He said slowly, smiling happily.

Wait, so he wasn't deaf? Sam frowned slightly, turning red for embarrassing himself so fully. He tapped an ear with his finger.

"So you can hear me?" He asked softly.

The teen frowned and shook his head, signing again that he was deaf.

“Just because I am deaf, does not mean no talking.” He said with slight anger in his tone.

Sam picked up on a slight accent in his soft words. Was that French or German? He couldn't tell with so few words.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed, feeling like a fool again. He tried to swallow his embarrassment, and pointed at the stack of magazines. He then pointed to a drawer and made an opening motion. Hopefully that conveyed his message.  
__________________________________________________________________________

He tried his best not to laugh, and Gabe picked the porn up, handing it to Sam. The French teen tried to remember the English he had learned in the second grade.

“For you. Gift!” Gabriel smiled happily.

The other boy didn’t seem to appreciate his present, but he couldn’t help himself. He took out a large horse sized dildo he had gotten as a gag gift from his friend Balthazar and waved it around. It was beautiful how red the American had gotten, and he tried not to cackle like an utter loon.

Gabe placed it on his nightstand, along with his (unfortunately) pile of non gag gifts. He would admit it, he was a lonely, angsty, and quite often bored teenage boy. Sam didn’t need to know more than half of these were real when he finally revealed it was a joke, and that was a godsend.

He hummed and pulled out another box of condoms and stuffed them under his bed, then gave Sam a thumbs up. This was going to be a fun year, all American boys were easy, and this straight ass plaid wearing moose was on the top of his list to prank. Oh yeah, even though this guy probably was a jerk, Gabe was gonna get all the guys this year. No questions asked.

Gabriel gave his now tomato looking “friend” a wink and slipped his pants off, flopping onto his bed with a content sigh. This year was going to be perfect. Well, as perfect as a year of school could be.

He peeked at Sam and tried his best not to smile, the American was stock still in front of him, unmoving out of embarrassment.  
He wondered what the cutie was thinking.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Sam stared with his mouth bunched up in a small line at the deaf boy. He didn't sign up for this at all. Taking a deep breath in, he tried to sort it all through. Okay, so his roommate was apparently relatively sex-crazed. Maybe it was just a culture difference? Besides, it wouldn't be his problem if he stayed in the library a lot, which would only make sure he studied more. He gave a slight nod to himself, yeah, that was a good idea.

He walked back over to his bed, putting away the rest of his clothes and opening the second section of his suitcase. He pulled out a small gray picture frame that held a photo of his family. Sam had been a baby when it was taken, but it was the last one with his mother in it. She had died in a fire when he was a baby, so he had never known more of her than that relic and Dean's stories.

The tall teen placed it on his nightstand, reaching back into his luggage. There were a handful of books--all classics, including a collection of Shakespearian plays, Jane Eyre and Oliver Twist. He adored plenty of modern fiction too of course; but he felt a certain affection for the flowery language and perfect worlds that the characters somehow managed to end up in, despite the death and tragedy that unveiled.

He threw the books on the bed, unsure what to do with them for the moment. Normally, the coffee table would be ideal, but with those other things on there...He decided it was definitely best not to have them near. He snuck a look back over at his roommate, who was melting on his bed. With a puppy-like tilt of his head, Sam looked at his own twin sized bed. Was it that comfortable?

He moved his suitcase to the pale, carpeted floor gently. He could always finish later. Taking off his boots and setting them at the foot of the bed frame, Sam laid down on the bed, his back cracking loudly. He sighed softly. He hadn't laid down in hours...this was definitely nice. Closing his eyes, he laced his fingers over his chest. Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
